When Hiro met Amu's Cooking
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: This is a random story about how Amu got the nickname 'cool 'n' spicy'...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay…so this special crossover was requested by DD-Fae, she has been bugging me all week and says she will tell the guy I like that I like him if I don't upload this story, so…here is the story of what happened when Hiro (and other Furuba characters) met the Guardians…

Amu: Hello! My name is Amu Hinamori. My family moved to Seiyo quite a while ago, and

ever since then I've attended Seiyo Elementary School. The people there call me 'cool

'n' spicy', and I'll tell you why. I'm so cool that, when I brought a pink fluffy bunny

rabbit into school, everyone got one, even the guys! They love pink fluffy bunnies.

And I'm spicy because, during my first food tech lesson, I added way too much spice,

and the only person who tried it ended up in hospital! But I'm much better at cooking

now, thanks to my guardian character. I could tell you that story, but it's so long. I'll

tell you about my spicy dish instead…

Begin flashback

Amu: Who wants to try this?

_Everyone hides, except Hiro Sohma._

Hiro: Why are you all so scared? It's just a bit of spice. What if it was the only food left in

the world? You'd eat it then.

Kisa: Will you try it then, Hiro?

Hiro: Of course.

End flashback

Amu: Hiro still hasn't come back from the hospital – wait! Hiro! You're back!

Hiro: Oh no…

Amu: Hiro!

Kisa: It's so good to see you outside the main house, Hiro.

Amu: Guess what Hiro? The next lesson is Food Tech!

Hiro: _(Runs to the door) _Let me out! Hospital, take me back! I'd rather face Akito!

Amu: Oh, but Hiro, don't you want to try my welcome back cookies?

Hiro: No way.

Kisa: But Hiro, Amu worked really hard on them. Will try them, for me, Hiro?

Hiro: Fine.

…

Kisa: Oh my God! Hiro's dying again!

Amu: I'll carry him to the hospital!

Kisa: No Amu -!

Hiro transforms into a sheep

Amu: A sheep? Why is there a sheep in here? Where's Hiro?

Kisa: Oh no…Hatori!

Hatori suddenly appears

Hatori: Don't worry Kisa, I'll suppress her memories.

Amu: No way! Chara nari…Amulet Heart!

Kisa: I so need an outfit like that!

The guardians burst into the room

Tadase: Amu, are you alright?

Hiro becomes human again

Hatori: Everyone look away – even you Kisa.

Kisa: Don't worry. Nothing fazes me anymore.

Tadase: Oh my…

Amu: Hatori said look away, Tadase!

Tadase: Sorry…

Hatori: He needs to come back to the Main House. Kisa, carry his clothes.

Tadase: I'll carry him!

Hatori: There will be no need for that.

Wow! So random… there will either be one or two more chapters, I'm not sure. And DD wanted me to put this one on!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I haven't updated this in two months. Sorry! I hope this was the worth the wait :) Thankyou DD-Fae, Dark Void Princess 21, and Adorabelle Black for reviewing! Anyway, back to the story…

Amu: So today's the day Hiro comes back to school. And a lot has changed in five years.

Yes, my cooking's _that_ bad. Anyway, what's changed? I no longer have the power to

change my outfit whenever I want, and Kisa's got a boyfriend. He's called Momiji

Sohma. I know, I know, they're all related. I blame Akito. No different from Utau and

Ikuto, I suppose, but at least she got over it.

Hiro: Kisa, I have returned!

Kisa: Hiro!

Momiji: Come on Kisa, I want to buy some sweets before school starts!

Kisa: I'm coming! How are you feeling Hiro?

Hiro: Fine. Are you and Momiji…?

Kisa: Um… yes…

Tadase: You still have me, Hiro!

Hiro: I'm not gay, sorry.

Tadase: But you can only hug guys…

Hiro: And girls with the curse, like Kisa.

Amu: Tadase! I thought you loved me!

Tadase: Oh, well, of course I do.

Amu: What a relief. (Even though I'm dating Ikuto)

Momiji: Kisa! The sweet shop…

Kisa: Coming Momiji.

*Tohru appears*

Tohru: Hiro, you can still win her back.

Hiro: Where did you come from?

Tohru: All will be explained, one day. I don't actually know how I got here. I'm supposed to

be cleaning the bathroom right now. Anyway, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. There's

going to be a party at Shigure's house, and everyone's going. Including some of the

former Guardians. See you there!

The next day

Kagura: Kyo, even though you're dating Tohru, I still got you some chocolate!

Kyo: What the hell? Give up! Find someone else to stalk, please!

Yaya: (_while Kagura is beating up Kyo_) Look at all these sweets!

Tohru: Where's Yuki?

Shigure: His invitation was mysteriously lost in the post. Hehehe…

Tohru: Oh, okay.

Tadase: (_staring at Rin_) Hiro, I'm leaving you.

Hiro: We were never together!

Haru: And that's my girlfriend you're staring at.

Tadase: Sorry sir!

Kisa: Momiji, I got you a present!

Momiji: Thanks. I love these sweets!

Yaya: Me too!

Momiji: Hands off, they're mine!

Yaya: Learn to share!

Momiji: Never!

Yaya: Let's settle this with a staring contest!

The staring contest begins

Hiro: Kisa?

Kisa: Hi Hiro! Do you want to go out with me?

Hiro: Huh? Yes, but I thought –

Kisa: I think I'll dump Momiji. He seems to be bonding with Yaya, and we're too closely

related.

Hiro: Right.

_Momiji and Yaya are still having their staring contest._

Amu: Aw, that's sweet! Listen, will you try this chocolate for me? I want to give it to Ikuto,

but I need to make it won't kill him first.

Hiro: You've probably improved in five years.

…

Kisa: Oh God…

Amu: Well look at that. His skin has turned _purple_! I don't know how I do it. Hm. I guess I

should buy some chocolates for Ikuto.

The End

That was so random, but I had fun writing it. :D Happy Easter!


End file.
